The present invention relates to surgical methods and apparatus, and more particularly to a surgical apparatus and associated method for treating female urinary incontinence by implanting a support band.
Surgical apparatus and methods are known for implanting a support band or filament extending between the abdominal wall and the tissue proximate to the urethra to reposition and support the urethra to compensate for over stressed ligaments causing incontinence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 to Petros and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,909 to Claren et al., both of which are described further below, each disclose pointed, curved surgical instruments having a shape and dimensions permitting them to be introduced into the vagina, extended through the vaginal wall, around the pubic bone and through the abdominal wall for the purpose of placing the supportive surgical band or suture. The present invention provides an alternative apparatus and method to the foregoing.
The problems and disadvantages associated with the conventional techniques and devices utilized to place surgical supports to relieve female urinary incontinence are overcome by the present invention which includes a surgical instrument for introducing a support strand into the body to treat female urinary incontinence. The instrument has an elongated, curved shaft with a distal end insertable into the body. The shaft has a lumen therein extending at least a portion of the length of the shaft and terminating at the distal end and through which the support strand may pass in an axial direction. The shaft has a slot on an exterior surface thereof communicating with the lumen along at least a portion of the length thereof starting at the distal end with the slot allowing the support strand to be laterally passed between the lumen to a position outside the shaft. A pointed element, is removably positionable on the distal end of the shaft for facilitating the insertion of the shaft through the body and is connectable at one end to the support strand. The pointed element is dimensioned to prevent passage through the lumen when the shaft is inserted through the body. In accordance with an associated method, the instrument may be used to pass the strand through the vaginal wall and out the abdominal wall followed by a reinsertion of the instrument to carry the end of the strand terminating in the vagina through the vaginal wall and the abdominal wall to form a loop proximate the urethra. The slot in the shaft permits the instrument to be removed from the looped strand.